The Letter
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: As she reflects on her fate; Ygraine writes a letter for her son to receive on his wedding day


**AN: This came to me last night whenever I was coming home from a JLS concert. This is my first time writing predominately Ygraine so just go along with it.**

_My dearest child;_

_As I write this letter you are currently sitting in my stomach; happily kicking away and wriggling around. Many ladies complain at the discomfort caused by their children but I disagree. I love each little move and kick you make. Each one is a message from you, a reminder that you are there and you are alive and well. I am currently seven months along with you which means that in just two months' time you will be here in the world. A beautiful world it is to. Our kingdom is peaceful and happy and I can only hope that we will be even happier when our little prince is born. If you are reading this letter my son then that can only mean one thing and I extend my congratulations. If my wishes have been respected; then Geoffrey of Monmouth will have handed you this letter this morning as I cannot be there to hand it to you myself. _

_I know what I am talking about. I understood what Nimueh meant whenever she said that you to be given life; another's must be taken away. Uther I fear, either does not understand or he does not want to understand. You must not blame your father; he has a good heart but there are times when his hot head does get the better of him. Nevertheless as I sit here today I try and picture what you will look like; whether you will look more like me or your father. Will you have my blonde hair and blue eyes or will you be dark like your father? I wonder; are you as sharp-tongued as your father and do you snore like him? Are you level-headed and dare I say it; clumsy as I am. I want to apologise to you my son. I am so sorry that I will not be there. I will not see you take your first steps or say your first words. I will not be able to watch as you grow up and become a fine young man. I won't see your first tourney nor will I see the first time a young lady causes a blush to rise on your cheeks and I am sorry that I cannot be there with you today whenever you marry. _

_While I am sorry that I will not see you grow up; you must understand that I do not apologise for why I shall not be there. You are not even born and I already love you more than words can describe. I can think of no better reason to give up my life; ensuring that you will live. It is the love of a parent; any parent would willingly fight; kill or die for their child and I am no different my son. I hope you understand that if there had been another way; we would have done it and once again, I admit I am not sorry that my death means that you will live. Never blame yourself for our actions. It was never your fault and therefore I am asking- no- ordering you, as your mother to never cry over my death. That is why I wanted you to be given this letter on your wedding day, so that you will be happy. The happiest day of my life was when I married your father and I know the same can be said for you. _

_I try and picture how you will look on your wedding day. You're undoubtedly very handsome and unable to stop smiling. I wonder what your wife is like. I'm sure that whoever she is; she is a beautiful and kind young woman. I hope she makes you happy and that you love her. Those are the most important things for any marriage; love and happiness. Do not listen to what other people claim; that as prince you must only marry a princess or lady simply because of her background. As I imagine the woman who is lucky enough to marry you a playful thought enters my mind. That maybe this woman isn't of noble blood. Maybe she is a sorceress or a servant or the daughter of one of the townspeople. Never let that hold you back my son. Never let insignificant things like other people's opinions be a barrier between you and the person you love. I am sorry that I cannot be there today in person but I want you to know that I am there in spirit. You may not be able to see me but I promise that I am there. I always will be there with you my son. I promise._

_My love forever_

_Mother. _

Arthur looked up from the letter and blinked as he attempted to hold back tears. Beside him Gwen was still reading the letter; her mouth slowly saying the words. She was not as literate as Arthur was could read and write quite well nonetheless. Gwen looked at Arthur and gently rubbed her thumb over his cheeks as a pair of tears slipped out of his eyes and down his face. Geoffrey had asked both of them to leave the wedding feast with them for a moment where he had given them the letter from Ygraine and explained that the queen had written it before her death and requested that it would only be given to Arthur the day he got married. Naturally given past events; Arthur had only received the letter today whenever the wedding had gone ahead without any disasters. Well; save for Merlin and Gwaine losing the rings. Arthur smiled at Gwen and looked back at the letter; imaging his mother writing it; tracing the ink across the parchment while he kicked away inside her womb. Ygraine loved him that much… Arthur folded the letter and placed it carefully into his pocket before Gwen wrapped her arms around her husband and they stood in silence; basking in the blessing of the former queen of Camelot.

They were so focused on one another that they didn't see that for one moment; whenever the sunlight streamed through the window; the light seemed to form a kind and beautiful face who smiled at the young married couple.

But the light shifted and she was gone.


End file.
